Sin of Want
by PrincessofDarkness11
Summary: Kagome has been having disturbing dreams about Sesshomaru, she's mixed up with a rough crowd at home, and when her dreams seem to act themselves out in real life, it isn't exactly what she expected. And how will Inu Yasha take it? DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT


The Sin of Want

This is a very strange fanfic that came to mind after watching a few too many horror flicks, so don't blame me if it's a little… weird. Okay? Warning; This fanfic contains explicit content, not suitable for children. The fanfic may contain crude language, hentai/lemon, rape, and suggestions of drug use. If any of this offends you or you are not of the appropriate age, please exit this site, immediately. Thank you;

Author

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha bolted to an upright position. _Gods!_ he thought. _The same dream every night. _

Lately Inu Yasha had been having the same dream. Sesshomaru wrapped Kagome in his arms. Kagome sighed his name. Sesshomaru bent low and kissed her. Sesshomaru rid himself and Kagome of their restricting clothing… he shook his head. _Just a dream… nothing more._ he thought. _And yet…_ As he looked over at Kagome's sleeping form, he couldn't help but wonder if Kagome would ever go to Sesshomaru, if he chose Kikyo. 

Kagome suddenly stirred in her sleep. "Sessho… maru." she groaned. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he heard the name. "No… stop- please.." 

At the pleading tone in her voice, Inu Yasha swept her into his arms. She was obviously dreaming about something horrible. H felt the sudden helpless need to protect Kagome. _And I will!_ he vowed. _I _will _protect Kagome… no matter what!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What Kagome was doing walking through the forest in the gray light of early morning, she didn't know. All she knew was that, for some reason, she had to find Sesshomaru. She thought back to her dream.

Kagome had somehow found herself in Sesshomaru's bedchamber. She looked around and suddenly realized that she was not alone. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the man.

"Sesshomaru!" she spat. "What do you want?"

"You," he answered. 

Kagome gasped as he began advancing on her. She backed up against the wall in an attempt to get as far away from him as possible. However, it had exactly the opposite effect. He pressed her tightly between him and the wall, putting his hands on either side of her head. He leaned in and kissed her, lightly. He then moved his mouth to her ear. 

"And I will have you," he whispered.

Kagome was ripped from her thoughts when a clawed hand gripped her shoulder. "It _is_ me, you are looking for, isn't it?" Sesshomaru whipped her around. "I know of what you were thinking."

Kagome gasped. _Does he really know?_ she thought, blushing. "What do you want?" _Gods! If he says, "You", like he did in my dream, I'm going to freak!_

"I think you know what I want," Sesshomaru answered, simply.

"No- it can't be…" Kagome trailed off. "How do you know…?"

"I know a lot more than you think, woman." Sesshomaru said. 

"I- I have to go." Kagome turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could toward the Bone Eaters Well. When she came upon it she jumped through without a second thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome? What are you doing back?" Sota asked as Kagome walked into the family room.

"I just felt like coming back… that's all," she replied in a tired voice.

"What's the matter, dear?" her mother placed her hand on Kagome's forehead. "You look pale."

Kagome swiped her mother's hand away and dismissed her worries with a shrug. "I'm just tired okay? I'm going to bed." 

Kagome didn't wait for a response before she headed up to her room. She lie on her bed that night when her phone rang. She answered it with her usual greeting.

"Yo!" she said into the receiver.

"Kagome? Are you feeling okay?" Kaoru said from the other line.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, there's this really cool new club that just opened and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Who else is coming?"

"Koji, Atsuka, Keisuke, and Yuki. So, what do you say?"

"Sure. Am I driving, or you?"

"I'll pick you up in 45 minutes."

"See ya then."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up the receiver and went to her closet. She decided to wear her pair of baggy hip hugger blue jeans and her army green tank top that showed her entire midriff and her Nike tennis shoes. She wore her hair in a pony tail and threw a black baseball cap on just as Kaoru arrived. Kagome snuck out the back door and got into the car, instructing Kaoru to drive as fast as possible. 

As Kagome got closer and closer to completing the Shikon Jewel, she had been acting strangely. She had begun to hang out with the wrong crowd, sneaking out, staying out all night with boys, and drinking. Her family also noticed a change in clothing. She had recently been wearing clothing that shows off more and more of her body. She had also recently gotten her belly button pierced.

They picked up Atsuka, Koji, Keisuke, and Yuki next, and then headed to Club Tokimeki. 

As they entered the large, loud club, Kagome began to have second thoughts. _What if Mom wakes up and sees I'm not there?_ she thought. _Then she can worry, I don't care!_

"Hey Kagome, come on! I'll buy you a drink!" Koji had to yell to be heard over the music. Kagome nodded, the act looking strange in the bright strobe lights, and followed him to the bar. "You guys are lucky! I just had my 21st birthday so I'm not even in danger of going to jail!"

He smiled at Kagome as he handed her a beer. They found a table and sat down, watching their friends dance. Kagome looked at Koji and smiled. She that she was only 16, and he was 21, but she didn't care. He was a nice guy, after all. She downed the last of her beer in one gulp and pulled Koji onto the dance floor. 

A fast paced song began playing and Kagome ground herself into Koji. Kaoru, who was watching, grinned knowingly. Yuki put his arm around her shoulders. "What's so entertaining, babe?" Kaoru jabbed her thumb at Kagome and Koji and Yuki, too, grinned. When the song was over they all retreated back to the bar. 

Koji and Keisuke both lit up. "Hey, Kagome, you want a joint?" Keisuke asked her.

"No way!" Koji answered for her. "She doesn't need this stuff."

"Yeah, he's right. I tried it once and- I just don't have the stomach for it." Kagome said, making Atsuka laugh.

"We're in the same boat, girl!" she said.

"You guys want to come over to my place? This place gets kind of boring after a while." Koji asked them.

There were murmurs of agreement all around the table and they got up to leave. However before they left, Kagome took a trip to the bathroom. She straightened her hair and touched up her makeup. They exited the club and Kagome automatically noticed the change in the air. Even on the ride to Koji's house, with his arm around her, she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong… like something was coming.

Her worries, however, were short lived. For when they entered Koji's apartment, he pulled her to him and kissed her. He turned to their grinning friends.

"Make yourselves at home. We'll be… around." he shot them a lopsided grin and ushered Kagome away from them. 

Koji took her into a room- a very dark room. He turned the dim lights on and flopped onto the large bed. He stretched and Kagome was reminded of a cat. He sat up and looked at her, smiling. He motioned for her to sit next to him. She looked out the window before sitting down, as though expecting someone to be there. Koji put his arm around her waist and kissed her. Kagome felt her eyes drift closed as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He took her base ball cap off and freed her hair, running his hand through it's silky mass. 

Koji pushed her onto her back and began removing her shirt. He got the shirt off and reached under her to unclasp her bra. Kagome broke their kiss.

"Wait… this-this isn't right." she said, beginning to sit up. Koji put a hand on her shoulder, however, and pushed her back. 

"Relax, Kagome. Nothing bad is going to happen," he whispered.

He reached underneath her again and was about to unclasp her bra, when there was a sudden crash from behind them. Kagome looked over Koji's shoulder to see what- or who- had crashed through the window.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome growled.

Koji sat up. "You know that guy?"

"You could say that. He only tried to kill one of my friends on several occasions." Kagome spat. "Sesshomaru, if you don't mind, we were in the middle of something." To prove her point she leaned into Koji, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I don't think so." Sesshomaru snarled. "You're coming back with me."

He knocked Koji out of the way and grabbed Kagome by the waist. He swung her over his shoulder and jumped back out the window. As they entered the well Kagome began her warpath. 

"Sesshomaru!!! Put me down, RIGHT NOW!" she screamed, right into his sensitive ear.

Sesshomaru winced in pain and tipped her over his shoulder a little more. He continued running until he reached his castle. He entered the large doors and stalked up to his bed chambers. _It's just like my dream!_ she thought.

Sesshomaru dropped her onto the bed and leaned over her. He drew his hand back and hit her across the face. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wide and filled with fear.

"That was for screaming in my ear." he growled. 

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru chuckled, sinisterly. "Exactly what you want."

Sesshomaru took off his shirt and laid down with her. He rid her of her bra with the flick of a claw. He laughed when she tried to cover herself, and grabbed her wrists. He held them above her head with one hand and removed the rest of her clothing with the other. He let go of her wrists and got up. She immediately scrambled out of the bed and into a corner, where she tried desperately to cover herself. Sesshomaru only chuckled to himself as he removed the last of his clothing. 

Even as Kagome cowered from him, she marveled at the beauty of his body. It was with a great amount of shock and an even greater feeling of helplessness, that she realized how much she wanted him. When he walked towards her, she didn't draw away from him, but she melted into him.

He laid her back on the bed and crawled on top of her. He lowered his mouth to her breast, and Kagome's eyes flew open. She pushed his head away.

"Stop. I can't do this… I-" Kagome was silenced when once again Sesshomaru struck her, this time giving her a gash on the left side of her face with his claws. 

"Shut up. I will do as I wish." he smirked. 

Sesshomaru lowered his face to hers and licked the small trickle of blood flowing from the gash. Kagome gasped and turned her face away. He gripped her chin in his hand and roughly turned her face to his to envelop her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. He then moved his mouth to her breast, and inched his hand down her belly. Kagome pushed against him and he gripped both of her wrists in one of his hands and held them above her head. He flicked his tongue over her nipple before he bit down with one of his fangs, causing her to cry out in pain. 

He thrust two fingers into her, making her gasp. He thrust them in and out, bringing her to the brink of release, and then drew his fingers out, licking them clean. Sesshomaru let go of her wrists and braced himself above her. He positioned himself at her entrance, and Kagome repeatedly pushed at his chest and beat on his shoulders. He extended his right index claw and drew a fine cut on her upper arm, quick as lightning. She gasped but continued trying to stop him.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled, "No, stop it!"

Kagome groaned and screamed as Sesshomaru plunged into her, breaking her virgin barrier. She clutched his shoulders as tears began slowly flowing down her cheeks. She placed her forehead on his shoulder to hide her tears, but nothing could've hidden her shuddering and occasional sobs.

Sesshomaru waited for her to stop crying before he began his deep, wild rhythm. Kagome threw her head back as she clutched onto Sesshomaru. Kagome cried out as she was filled with a white hot light. She felt Sesshomaru still and shudder before he rolled over off of her. He laid on his side, propping himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked sideways at him.

She squeezed her eyes shut again. "This can't be happening." she whispered, "This can't be happening… it wasn't supposed to be like this. It's not- it's just another dream… it has to be." Sesshomaru looked at her face and saw the tears falling from her eyes. Had he done this? _What the hell am I talking about, of course I did this!_ he thought.

"Kagome, you were a virgin. I thought-" 

"You thought what?" she yelled, her eyes flying open to glare at him as she turned on her side. "You thought that just because I hang around with a lot of guys, that means I'm not a virgin? Or is it that you thought Inu Yasha and I had…" she stopped talking and turned her head away. "Why did it have to be you? Of all people, why you? Why me?"

"I cannot answer your silly questions, wench. Now go. Go back to my pathetic half brother and your lecherous monk." Sesshomaru dismissed her with a flick of his hand.

"I can't. You demolished my clothing." Kagome said, feeling tears sting her eyes once again.

"You can wear this," Sesshomaru threw a blue kimono at her, which she slipped into quickly.

"Good bye… Sesshomaru." Kagome shut the door behind her, and then ran. She ran as far as possible. 

She didn't know, or care, where she was running, only that she get away from _him_. She tripped over a fallen tree branch and didn't get up. She wasn't hurt-no- but she didn't get up. She simply lie there, crying. Until she looked up and saw a foot. She looked farther up and saw a familiar- not to mention welcome- face.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome gasped.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha pulled her up. "Kagome! I've been looking all over for you!" Inu Yasha pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Oh, Inu Yasha!" Kagome threw her arms around him and began sobbing, uncontrollably. 

"K- Kagome? What happened?" Inu Yasha ran a finger over the gash in her cheek. "Who did this to you?"

"Nobody- it doesn't matter," Kagome said in a small voice.

"Kagome! Listen to me! Who did this to you?" he yelled, shaking her shoulders.

"Stop yelling at me!" Kagome sobbed, "Let me go, please." 

Inu Yasha let her go and she sank to her knees, hugging herself. Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. "Come with me, Kagome." he lifted her gently to her feet and led her to an isolated clearing. He reached around her and pulled the sash on her kimono loose. 

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"No, no, no! I promise I won't hurt you, okay? But I have to see something." Inu Yasha whispered. He removed her kimono and stepped back. "I knew it! It was Sesshomaru, wasn't it? I'll kill him!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Inu Yasha don't… give me my clothes back, please." Kagome pleaded.

Inu Yasha handed her the kimono and she dressed, quickly. "Inu Yasha, don't fight him. Please, don't go."

"Kagome, the bastard raped you! And you don't want me to kill him?" Inu Yasha looked at her disbelievingly.

"I don't know what I want… I just don't know." Kagome said. "I… I wanted- _him_… but not like that."

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. Had he heard correctly? "You actually _wanted_ to be raped?" he said, incredulously. "I can't believe you'd-"

"NO! I didn't want to be raped… but I wanted him. I've been having dreams about him… and I just… but I don't- I mean I didn't-" Kagome sighed. "When I imagined my first time, it was always with you. And then those dreams… I got confused, I guess. I really wish, now, that my first time had been with you. Fate has a weird way of fucking up everything you have planned, doesn't it? Just, don't fight. I'm- I'm sick of fighting!"

Inu Yasha couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Kagome, I don't understand you. You actually _wanted_ Sesshomaru? I can't… ugh!" Inu Yasha turned away from her.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked him.

"Sango and Miroku just found a lead on another shard." Inu Yasha said, without turning around.

"Here. You'll need this!" Kagome threw the jewel at his back and ran back to the bone eater's well.

Kagome stopped in front of the well and debated on whether or not to go back. _I have nothing here, so I might as well go back!_ she thought bitterly, jumping in. She ran into the house, ignoring her family, and threw herself on her bed. 

It was later that night, as she thought back to everything that had happened, that she vowed never to be victim to the sin of want.

* *

So? What do you think? The list of movies that inspired this fic are as follows; "Fear dot com" and "Storm of the Century". Long list huh? ^_^ Review!


End file.
